


The Pros and Cons of Winter Break

by hopenata (orphan_account)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexuality, College AU, Drabble, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gay, Getting Together, LGBT, M/M, Trans Ouma, Trans Shuichi, Winter Break, mentions of kaimaki and tenmiko, self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 13:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13319199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/hopenata
Summary: Ouma stayed silent. The minutes passed. At some point in their conversation the sun had started rising and dawn was breaking, the only sound their breathing as lighting filtered through the curtains. It felt like forever before anything made a sound. And then it hit him.





	The Pros and Cons of Winter Break

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cosmicpoet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicpoet/gifts).



> Hello! This was an entirely self-indulgent drabble I wrote at two am. This is my first Danganronpa fic. I was inspired to finally write something by my an amazing friend @cosmicpoet.

It always sucked going back for a new semester after Winter break but there wasn't really anything they could do about it really. After Christmas celebrations had ended time had flown and they were back to early classes and coursework. It was like almost no time had passed between the last class of term and the one beggining. It wasn't even like Saihara had gone anywhere, he and Ouma had stayed in their dorm over break and it hadn't exactly been that exciting, at least during the Summer they'd stayed with Kaito and his grandparents but with Maki and him having become an exclusive couple meant he'd spend more time with her. And it's not like Saihara wasn't happy for his friends, Maki deserved someone who understood her and encouraged her and Kaito was a good guy and he deserved to be happy too. He'd really brought Maki out of her shell, it had taken since high school but he'd finally done it.

  
Saihara sighed over his desk, rubbing his eyes with the palm of his hand, his lamp was still on as he closed the book and groaned. It had probably been a bad idea to take Criminal Justice and Psychology but here he was. It was still pretty dark in the early mornings and the room was bathed in the warm glow of the lamp light. He wasn't usedd to getting up this early and it was exhausting. He never understood how Ouma could go to bed so late and have enough energy the next morning. And he would be lying if he said he'd been revising this holiday for the next exam season. Stuck mostly in a room, just two beds, two desks and two wardrobes  and a shared computer. But Ouma had been there, at least.

  
He and Ouma had met in middle school. The other kids had made fun of Saihara's short hair and boyish clothes Ouma had gotten back at them by spreading rumours. His sly streak wasn't a trait he was particularly fond of, but Ouma had never used it against him and it had made his life a lot easier. They'd been friends ever since, best friends even. Despite how he acted, he actually did care about Saihara's feelings and was actually pretty smart and understanding, not that he would ever admit it. He wanted to be the class clown and Saihara really didn't think he could stop him from trying to achieve his small or petty goals. He was sat on his bed now  leg wiggling in an agitated manner, not that he was irritated or anything, it was probabky built up energy.

* * *

Suddenly he felt arms wrap around his chest and flailed. "Saihara-chan, please hurry up, I'm so bored!" Ouma whined, putting his chin on Saihara's shoulder.

  
"Agh!" he exclaimed, "Kokichi I can't do anything if you dont get off. Why do you still call me that we've been friends for six years. You call Maki by her name?"

  
"But I've always called you Saihara-chan. And she literally tried to strangle me one time. Fuck the honorifics honestly. I'm nice, appreciate me." Ouma grumbled, "Plus, everyone else calls you Shuuichi, so it wouldn't be special, would it?

  
"You call Rantaro 'Amami-chan'"

"Yeah but that's because they have an air of being mysterious and a certain I don't know what. If you wanna be pedantic like this then I call Kiibo 'Keyboy." He adds, letting go of Saihara and stepping back. "Speaking of Keyboy, Maki and Amami-chan; they got back last night and you fell asleep when Maki and Kaito dropped by.

"Shit, man. Sorry, I guess I was tired, I havent even checked my messages yet."

Ouma inhaled, "Boy, I swear to Atua if you didn't take off your binder last night... You didn't did you?" He picked up Saihara's text book smacking him gently on the head with it.

"Hah," he gasps. "I'll be more careful next time, I promise. Okay?"

Ouma pouts but he nods. "Besides, it would be a little weird, calling you Shuuichi. I mean, it would be like growing up and getting married or something. Why would I marry you, you're gross and that's gay."

"You're literally both gross and gay, shut up."

"The biggest gay."

"Actually Tenko won that title fair and square. She kicked your ass."

"HEY! It's not my fault she's trained in martial arts AND has a girlfriend, that's not fair. Plus I have a shirt that says 'BIG GAY' on it and honestly you can't beat that."

Saihara ponders on that for a moment. "What if I get one that says 'Best Bi' like as in Best Buy but because girls."

"Are you thinking about Kaede?" Ouma asks quietly. 

"I don't like Kaede! Not like that!" he panics.

"But you did?"

Kaede had been a girl in their first year of high school. Golden hair and elegant hands for playing the piano. Pretty Ouma thought, for a girl anyway. She'd  uplift Saihara in a way Ouma couldn't. She'd seemed so good and pure. Then she'd gotten an unconditional scholarship to Europe, she'd been pretty oblivious to the way Saihara looked at her. They'd barely heard back from here since.

"What do you care anyway? You just said I'm gross and you wouldnt date me."

Ouma blushed. "Hold on now technically I never said that exactly, I mean..."

"What do you mean then? I mean... Yeah, I liked Kaede but I don't know, I guess I had a crush on her but, that's it."

"Well, it's not like I hadn't thought about it." Saihara tilted is his head. "Us, I mean."

"You mean m-me and you?" Now it was Saihara's turn for his face to burn.

Ouma can't look him in the eyes and he's fidgeting, which isn't like him at all. "Y-yeah. I mean, you're nice? And cute, I guess? And we've known each other for quite a long time but..." He bites his lip. "It doesn't matter okay because we're friends and that's the important thing right. Right?"

Saihara covers his face with his hands quietly.

"I mean... If I did call you Shuuchi it would be different right. It would mean something more because Saihara-chan is a friendly thing, right? And you wouldn't want to date me anyway even if i liked you and know you like guys but I'm aterrible purson really and I'm rambling on, I guess but I don't generally ramble on, I only do it when I'm nervous and you're not saying anything and I never meant to say any of this and I'm a complete and utter mess and God, I hope you forgive me for this I'm sorry. Idontknowbutimightrealylikeyouinthemorethanfriendsway. Shuu-"

* * *

  
"What?"

  
Ouma stayed silent. The minutes passed. At some point in their conversation the sun had started rising and dawn was breaking, the only sound their breathing as lighting filtered through the curtains. It felt like forever before anything made a sound. And then it hit him. A weight against his chest, taking his breath away and the next thing he knew his head was on his duvet. Saihara had barrelled into him, knocking him down, dragging himself along with him. But it was warm and Ouma didn't feel like moving. Saihara's forehead was in the crook of his neck and breathing heavily and shakily. Ouma wrapped his arms around his shoulders and closed his eyes.

  
"My my, Saihara-chan." He giggled, "If you liked me so much you should've just said. "

  
"Shut the fuck up." Saihara mumbles into him.

  
"Mmhmm, you love me really. Very gay of you, Shuuichi."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, I hope you enjoyed this! I want to write more, longer, more interesting stuff in the future. I'd appreciate any comments and feedback.


End file.
